I may have fallen for my best friend
by Siriusly luvs Harry Potter
Summary: Victoria Hauser realizes one day that she has fallen for her best friend, Albus S. Potter. This is the story of six best friends who try to survive between, school, fights, and romance.  Bad summary but please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Me: My goal by the time I finish this story is to own Harry Potter!

Lily L.: I'm sorry Vic, but that's not going to happen!

Me: Uggh! Fine on with the story! *glares a Lily*

Author's note: In this story Lily L. is the same age as Albus S and Rose W. Enjoy and please review!

I only own Victoria and Melody.

Chapter 1: See my Problem?

I watched the graceful countryside roll past my window as the train started picking up speed. Every year I get excited as the train gradually pulls away from the station, because it means we are one step closer to arriving at the best school in the world, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year was a little different. I was just hoping and praying that _he _wouldn't come into my compartment. The few minutes I had left to myself, I just let go and lost it. I very rarely cry and when I do I ball. Hard. I tried to get a hold of myself and finally managed to stop sobbing, but tears were still rolling down my face. I guess you're probably wondering how I got this way in the first place. Do you really want to know? Well here goes nothing:

_My name is Victoria, Victoria Hauser. I am five foot seven (yeah I know I'm tall, don't rub it in!), I have dirty blonde hair and green eyes. My best friends in the whole wide world are Lily Luna Potter, Melody Ring, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, and of course Albus S. Potter._

_ When we met, we all just… well clicked. I ran into the compartment, excited to start school. Soon a girl with long black hair ran into me. She was just as excited as I was. She introduced herself, and soon Melody and I were best of friends. Lily and her cousin Rose soon came in and shyly introduced themselves. They were very quiet for a little while but then they finally warmed up to us. The two best friends now became four._

_ What changed our lives was when two young boys walked in. One had really messy black hair, the other blonde. "Mind if we sit here sis? Everywhere else is full." said the one with messy hair. "Sure" said Lily. They walked in and had a seat; they introduced themselves as Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. I noticed Rose got tense when she saw Scorpius; I made a mental note to ask her why later. The boys started talking and we all laughed and carried on._

_ We arrived at the castle and slowly one by one we were called for the sorting. Melody and I were both muggle borns, we both ooed and ahhed at everything. I heard Albus chuckle and I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him. He smirked at me and soon we heard Professor McGonagall speak. She brought out the Sorting Hat and it sang us a song._

_ She started calling names and I was the first of my group. I skipped up to the steps excited but scared. I put it on and gasped when I realized it could talk._

_ "Aahh, Victoria Hauser I see, muggle born with a lot of spunk. Not a bad mind either, really smart. I see you're very loyal to your friends. Where to put you is the question." The sorting hat soon chuckled. "I know where to put you now, better be GRYFFINDOR!"_

_ I was just about to ask the hat what it meant but Professor McGonagall yanked it off my head. I walked down to the sea of red and gold, who was cheering me on. The sorting hat's laugh, I didn't know at the time, would be in the back of my mind through all my years at Hogwarts._

_ My friends were all sorted into Gryffindor, even Scorpius. His face turned white when he sat down beside of me. All he could say was "My dad is going to kill me; my dad is so going to kill me."_

_ "No he won't Scorp" said Albus; he was grinning from ear to ear obviously proud to be a Gryffindor. Soon the rest of the Potters and Melody joined us. I squealed when I realized we all were in the same house. I saw Albus smirk out of the corner of my eye, and Melody was looking between Albus and me with a stupid grin on her face._

_ I mouthed a "What?" at her but she just smirked at Lily and Rose, who also returned the gesture._

_ I rolled my eyes and finished eating. I remember feeling sleepy and full, my feet felt like lead walking up all of those stairs. I watched how the prefect opened the portrait and walked in. The common room was gorgeous, but I didn't really notice it; all I could think about was bed. The four of us said goodnight to our two guy friends and trudged up to bed._

_ I gave a pat to my grey kitty, Coffee (don't make fun of my kitty's name!) and said goodnight to the girls. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow._

_ Let's fast forward a couple of years. To fill you in Scorpius's dad wasn't mad and said he was very proud of him. I don't think I will ever forget that goofy grin on his face._

_ Lily and I soon began to compete for the highest grades. I had the top in Defense against the Dark Arts, until Albus realized he was really good at it. We both tied in transfiguration, and she had the top in everything else. _

_ Melody was as quiet as ever. She soon only really opened up when it was just the six of us. If you insulted one of us, well you better run, Melody will be on your hide until you have payed for whatever you might have done. I will always admire her bravery and loyalty._

_ I noticed Scorpius acting really shy around Rose in third year. I smirked knowing that he liked her. Lily, Melody, and Albus knew too, the only person who didn't was Rose. She just cut off anybody who tried to tell her that Scorp liked her. I hope they go out soon though because their driving us all crazy, Aahh love, it does wonders to us all._

_ Quidditch is another big part of my life. I play on the Gryffindor house team along with Scorp, Lily and Albus. Lily and I are chasers and the guys are Beaters. Hopefully this year we will win the cup, we have come in second every year since I have come to Hogwarts._

_ My first three years at Hogwarts have been great. The summers have been a laugh too. I always end up staying at the Potters or the Weasleys. Melody usually comes along with me. My family however, well that's a different story._

_My parents are… complicated. They don't understand about magic and refuse to hear anything about it. When I came home from third year, the first week it felt as if we were all on the Titanic. One day they finally had enough of all the owls, (hey I have five best friends, what do you expect?), and about how I always come home with weird stuff. Of course being in Gryffindor, I had to shoot off my mouth and tell them how stupid they were (Which they were!). I had had enough and ran out the door with my trunk, wand, and Coffee._

_ I started crying after what seemed like a mile of walking. I continued to trudge on, the road fuzzy from the warm tears running down my face. _

_ I finally stopped when I saw the one person I wanted to see, I thanked Merlin, dropped my stuff, and ran toward him._

_ "ALBUS!" I screamed running toward him. I wiped my eyes as I ran. He turned around and smiled until he saw my face. His face softened and opened his arms up to me. _

_ I crashed into him and started balling. He stood there and stroked my hair. _

_ I told him my whole story and I felt his jaw clench. His head was rested on the top of mine. We stood there in the middle of an old country road for a long time. I finally wiped my tears and smiled a watery smile up at Albus. Albus broke the silence by saying, "Come on Vic; let's take you up to my house. My mum and dad will know what to do." "What were you doing on the road" I asked my voice still a little shaky. "I like to take walks, it gives me time to think" he replied._

_ We walked silently hand and hand up to his house. I took this time to notice how much grown up he looked from the last year I saw Albus. There was a big difference between third and beginning of fourth year._

_ He caught me staring and said "What, like what you see?" He smirked. I smacked him playfully on the arm and said "I was just noticing how tall you got… and yeah" _

_ "How tall I got? You just saw me a week ago!" He had a playful look in his eye. I was saved from replying back by Mrs. Potter answering the door. I have always loved her; she was like a second mom to me. She looked at me and said "Victoria what a… are you ok honey?" "Yeah I am now Mrs. Potter" I replied. Albus and I walked in the door and Mrs. Potter looked at our hands, which were still together. I looked at Albus, who looked at me and we both let go quickly. _

_ I felt my checks redden, when I heard a soft chuckle behind us. I turned around to see the older carbon copy of Albus. Albus's dad was Harry Potter, the boy who defeated You-Know- Who at the age of seventeen. Being a Muggleborn, I didn't know this till I read about it in Hogwarts a History. The Potter family really doesn't like talking about it much. _

_ "Hello Mr. Potter" I said politely. "Now Victoria how many times do we have to tell you to call Ginny and I, Ginny and Harry." He said playfully._

_I smiled and went over to give him a hug. I felt even better in my second dad's embrace. Then Ginny scooped me up in a big hug too. _

_ I heard pounding on the stairs, which were in the hall next to the entry room. I let go of Ginny to see Lily standing there with her eyes wide. _

_ "Vic, honey what are you doing here?" she said her brown eyes full of concern._

_ I just walked up to her and gave her a hug. She accepted it looking a little confused._

_ "Lily, why don't you take Victoria up to your room. It looks like we will have another addition to the family this summer." Harry said, his green eyes twinkling. I smiled and as we headed up the stairs I heard Harry say while laughing, "You would like that wouldn't you son?" "DAD!" I heard Albus reply embarrassed._

_ Lily laughed and I just smiled. On the way to her bedroom I spotted her older brother James, walking down the hall._

_ "SISTER! What are you doing here so early?" James said. I laughed and gave him a hug. James and I love to pick on each other._

_ "It doesn't have anything to do with my dear brother, now does it?" He said waggling his eyebrows._

_I felt my cheeks go pink but said "No _dear_ brother, it doesn't."_

_ We said goodbye to James and continued down the hall. We walked in and Lily made me tell her everything. When I was finished I noticed her face was almost as red as her hair. That's something she inherited from the Weasley side of the family._

_ "Your parents, excuse me for saying this, are complete turd heads! She finally said when the red had gone down in her cheeks._

_ I looked at the complete seriousness on her face and I busted out laughing. Soon she joined me and we were on the floor holding our stomachs._

_ The summer improved rapidly each day. I played Quidditch with the whole family, went shopping with Ginny and Lily, played pranks with James and talked with Albus and Lily. When I was alone, which wasn't very often, I played my guitar. Nobody knows, but I like having a secret that nobody knows but me._

_ I go outside and sit next to the big oak tree, and just sit and play. I sing, but don't tell anybody! James would never leave me alone if he found out. I love singing Taylor Swift and other country pop artists. I like the wizarding music, but I love country._

_ One day when I excused myself from Quidditch, I headed over to the tree. I had my guitar hidden in my Quidditch bag. I sat down thinking about the new school year that was approaching fast. Fourth year would be a whole new chapter in our lives. _

_ I started strumming and then singing softly, until I heard a snap. I stopped and stood up. _

_ "Hello?" I said, finding my wand in my pocket, pulling it out to defend myself if I needed to._

_ "Vic, don't hex me okay. I just wanted to know where you went." Said a familiar voice I instantly recognized._

_ I stood still for a second before saying "Albus come here"_

_ He smiled sheepishly and walked around the tree to face me. I couldn't help but notice how cute... Whoa! I so did not just say my best friend was cute! Anyways continuing on…_

_ "How long have you been standing there?" I said raising my eyebrows. His eyes were still on my wand. I rolled my eyes, put my wand away, smiling, and then sat down on the grass. I patted the spot beside me and he walked over, and plopped down beside me._

_ "Long enough" he said slowly. I raised my eyebrows again and he said quickly "I didn't know you could sing or play", he nodded toward my guitar._

_ I looked at him for a second before saying "I have been playing ever since I started Hogwarts. I like to play; it's sort of like a different form of magic" _

_ Albus looked at me thoughtfully before saying "Well you're really good, you know."_

_ I laughed and said "Yeah right" Albus was about to say something when I felt something bust open on my head. I looked over at Albus and he was soaked. I felt water running down my shirt and hair._

_ I looked up to see a laughing James, who had a couple of water balloons in his hands. "JAMES POTTER! Get your butt down here right now." Albus and I said at the same time. I laughed looking at Albus's face when he realized we said the same thing at the same time._

_ "Alright lovebirds, I'm coming down" he said smirking. When he landed I dragged him away from Albus and said "lovebirds? What are you talking about James!" I said feeling my cheeks turn pink._

_ "We all know that you like A…" before he could finish I walked off with a quick wave to Albus. The last thing I heard was James laughing and Albus saying "What in the world did you say to her?"_

_ My fourth year was just around the corner. Lily and I were rushed in packing because we waited till the last minute. When I finished packing I went downstairs alone. Lily said she would be down in a few minutes, she couldn't find her chaser gear._

_ I skipped down the steps and walked into the living room. Harry and Ginny were talking but looked up when I entered the room. "I'm sorry, I'll… just go then" I turned to leave, but then I heard Harry say "No come on in Victoria, we were just talking about you actually"_

_ "You were?" I said looking confused._

_ "Yes" said Ginny interrupting Harry._

_ I sat down across from them, trying not to look awkward._

_ I thought they were going to say something about Albus but they went on a totally different route. "Victoria, honey, Albus told us about your parents. He's worried sick and so are we. We want to ask you if it would be alright… if you would come and stay with us over the summer and Christmas holidays." Ginny said, her eyes shining._

_ "I don't want to intru…" Was all I got out before Harry held his hand up._

_ "Victoria, I completely understand where you're coming from. I used to live with muggles who… let's just say don't agree with magic at all. You are not intruding, and don't you ever think that. I believe you will even b…" Harry was saying before Ginny elbowed him in the ribs._

_ I decided to ignore the exchange between Ginny and Harry, and say "Are you sure? I really don't want to be a bother"_

_ "Yes hon, we are one hundred percent sure you are not a bother." Ginny said._

_ I smiled and said "Thank you!"_

_ They both smiled and soon got up to start dinner._

_ The next day was when we left for Hogwarts. It all went by in such a blur. I skipped along ahead of the Potters. We all soon went through platform 9 ¾ and was engulfed by the hazy smoke of our transportation._

_ I gave a hug to Ginny and Harry and got on the train. I left the Potters alone to say a private goodbye. I found Scorp who waved, seeing he already found a compartment with some other Quidditch players. Rose and Melody said they would catch up to me, they had to go back and get something from their parents and then go ask about an extra Potions club, which is beyond me, I mean who would want to take on extra homework!_

_ I put my stuff down in an empty compartment, and set off to find Lily and Albus. The train had just begun to move when I entered another part of the train. I didn't see Lily but I did find Albus, with a pretty blond girl in his arms._

_ All of a sudden my vision went cloudy and I rushed back to my compartment, telling myself I was stupid. Albus is your best friend! You shouldn't care whether he likes other girls, not that he liked me but… Oh for heaven sakes pull yourself together Victoria!_

_ I sat thinking about the summer and my eyes soon began to fill with tears. Then I just started balling._

Not a pretty picture is it? I don't think so either. Me sitting here crying because well… I like my best friend! Ok I said it, happy!

I wiped away the last of my tears just as I heard the compartment door open. "Victoria?" I heard Lily say. Lily, Melody, and Rose walked in all with confused and concerned looks on their faces.

"What's wrong, and don't tell me nothing" said Melody.

"I'm fine really guys, just…" I stopped when they all put their hands on their hips. I stood up and told them to sit down.

When they sat I took a deep breath and said "I just realized something and it wasn't the way I was hoping it to be. I- I umm sorta like your brother Lily." I said the last part in a rush but they all heard what I said.

Rose got up and said "I knew it, I knew it!" She was doing crazy dance moves until she saw my face.

"There's more, I can tell" said Lily.

I just opened my mouth when Albus walked in. I shut my mouth, clenched my jaw before saying "I'm going for a walk"

I scooted past Albus and slammed the compartment door.

Author's note: Thanks for reading my very first chapter. If you have read my other story, I'm sorry, and if you haven't don't, because I know it stinks really bad! I hope this one is better and I know I am definitely having more fun writing this one. In case you're wondering I love the name Victoria. Remember that I only own Victoria and Melody. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling! Please review!

Thanks! – Siriusly luvs Harry Potter

P.S. I hope to add another chapter soon and I am open for any suggestions about what's going to happen next!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody sorry for the wait. Schoolwork is starting to catch up with me. Well chapter 2 is up now, as you can see. **** Thanks to all that favorited, added story alerts, or even looked at this story. Again I don't own anything mentioned about Harry Potter (sadly). Well enough with the blabbing and on with the story! (A shout out to 99serrot! Thanks for the support!)**

**Chapter 2**

Albus POV

I looked around at the girls. I was just about to say hi when Victoria got up and said "I'm going for a walk" and pushes past me. I wince a little when she slams the door. We all just stare at each other open mouthed, gaping, until Melody says "What in the name of Merlin, did you do?"

"Me!" I said. "I didn't do anything"

Lily snorts and says "Yeah and I'm a hippogriff" I glare at her and I take Victoria's empty seat.

I run back through what I just did. I walked in the compartment… no that can't be it; I didn't even say anything for Merlin's sakes!

I look up to see Melody, Rose, and Lily whispering.

"What is it?" I say. They probably know something, I thought to myself.

Rose said "Nothing you need to worry about dear cousin, nothing at all."

I raise my eyebrows. Lily spoke and said "We have a theory but we won't tell you till we figure some things out. Like first, tell me what you did as soon as you got off the train."

I think back and say "I said goodbye to mum and dad. I get on the train and start off to find Victoria." Melody smirked but I continued on. "I ran into Sarah, you know that other chick that's one of our distant cousins or something. She's grandma Weasley's cousin's daughter or something. I think she starts this year and she is really excited. Anyways I said goodbye and then I ran into some other guys I know. Then I came in here and got the door slammed almost in my face by the girl that I…"

I shut my mouth hurriedly. I have no idea where that came from. It's nothing Albus; you can't like her, why are you even thinking about this anyways?

I glance up to see all the girls smirking at me.

"Albus likes somebody doesn't he girls?" Melody said.

I roll my eyes and say "No I don't"

I glance out the window as the girls began to start talking again.

I figure I will wait and discuss this with Scorpius. He'll know what to do. Then I soon drifted off to sleep with my thought on a certain blond haired witch.

**Victoria's POV**

I slammed the door upset and mad all at once. I wanted to scream at myself for being so stupid.

I'm walking so fast that I can't even tell where I'm going.

I run into a boy that reminds me a lot of the one I just left. He put his arm around my shoulder and said "Sister! What brings you into this neck of the woods?"

I glare at him and say "Not now James"

"Somebody's a little testy now aren't we?" came another voice. Fred Weasley just came out of the compartment that James and I were standing in front of.

I rolled my eyes and tried to leave. I guess I should have known that a fourth year girl was no match for two fifth year boys.

They lifted me up around the arms and half dragged, half lifted me into the compartment.

"LET GO YOU GITS!" I screamed at them.

They laughed and sat me down. I looked at the two of them and they could almost be brothers if they weren't from two different families. For instance they both have identical smirks, which they have on this very second.

I got up and said "Well I guess I will see you guys at the…"

Fred got up and beat me to the door. "No can do little sister" He took my arm as a gentleman at a fancy ball would do and sat me back down on the empty compartment seat. "My lady, your table is ready. Now what would you like as an appetizer this fine sunny Monday" He said in a very fake snobby voice.

I couldn't help but laugh. I replied by saying "A Pumpkin Pasty my kind sir" I got up and pretended to curtsy.

They both laughed and James handed over a Pumpkin Pasty.

"Now" said James, trying to look serious, which he almost mastered.

"What is bothering you little sister" finished Fred.

"Nothing" I said trying to keep a straight face.

I could tell at once that they did not believe me.

"Well," said James. "I guess will just have to go and get Alb…"

I interrupted him before he could finish, "You Will NOT go and get that…that…butt face!"

My face felt hot as the two fifth year boys stared at me. Then their smirks returned and Fred said "Now we _definitely _are going to go find Albus"

He got up to leave but I jumped in front of the door saying "No brother please, I'll… do whatever you want"

"Little sis this is for your own good. Your marriage status depends on this" he continued.

"I WILL NOT MARRY THAT COCKROACH!" I screamed at the two of them. I left the compartment and slammed that door.

"Gosh Victoria" I muttered to myself. "Doors just don't like you today"

I glanced out the window to see Hogwarts come into view. I then realized I would have to go back and get my stuff from the compartment… that Albus was in.

"Crap!" I said turning around heading toward my doom. I had to stop a couple of times for some first years. I can't believe that was me only three years ago.

I was just a couple compartments away when I heard someone crying. I glanced into the compartment to see a little girl with pin straight brown hair.

I knocked on the compartment door and walked in. The small girl was probably only eleven. I sat down beside her and said "Are you alright sweetie?"

She glanced up and shook her head. Tears were still running down her face. I had a flash back to summer but I quickly put it out of my mind.

I noticed she had the prettiest blue eyes I had ever seen. "What happened?" I said in a soft voice.

"I said goodbye to my parents… and got on… the train" She stopped to blow her noise in a tissue. "Then I came into this compartment and three more girls showed up. They asked who I was and what my parents… were like. I told them my name and that my parents… their not magic people. They started saying that I… didn't need to go… to Hogwarts." Silent tears were streaming down her face and I put an arm around her.

"It's ok honey. You want to know something? I'm a muggle born too" I said gently to her.

"A what?" she asked.

I smiled and said "It means that your… our parents aren't magic folk. They call them muggles in the wizarding world."

She looked up from her lap and smiled.

"There you go" I said smiling.

"What's your name?" she asked, almost shyly.

"My name is Victoria Ring. I'm a Gryffindor fourth year. What's your name?"

"Bailey Heart. As you can see I'm a…. well I really don't know what I am. Since you're a fourth year would I be a first year?"

"Yes you are. When we get off the train you will go toward a big man named Hagrid. He'll take you on boats to Hogwarts. Then you will be sorted into one of the four houses."

"How and what are the houses names?" she asked looking curious, all of the shyness and tears forgotten.

"Well there is Gryffindor, for the brave and noble, Hufflepuff, for the kind and loyal, Ravenclaw, for the witty and smart, and Slytherin…. Well I don't think you really are going to be in that house. There hasn't really been a witch or wizard that has come out nice in that house. The sorting is scary when you first enter the great hall. But I promise it's not hard."

She gaped at me and said "I hope I'm in Gryffindor with you! At least I will know someone. I just hope I'm not in Slytherin."

"You won't be Bailey" I said. I glanced at her clothes seeing she must have already changed. "I'll be back I got to go and change quickly. I'll meet you outside the train ok."

She nodded and said "Ok"

I had almost reached the door before she said "Thanks Victoria… for being my first friend"

I turned around to see that young girl run toward me and wrap her arms around my waist. I hugged her back and replied "Thank you Bailey"

She looked up, confused. "Why"

"You'll figure it out one day" I said as I left the compartment with a smile and a wave.

As I shut the door I whispered "Because you made me forget him for a little while"

**Author's note!**

**Ok this one is a tad shorter than the other one. (Don't throw Dungbombs please!) What do you think about Bailey? Does Albus really like Victoria or will there be another secret lover in the midst. I hope to add another chapter soon and you know the drill. Review, add this story to your favorites, nominate me as author of the year…**** Just kidding. I could never beat J.K. Rowling. **

**Until Next time my dear witches and wizards,**

**Siriusly luvs Harry Potter 3**


	3. Chapter 3 12

**Author's note: Hello my fellow comrades! Chapter 3 is here! Thanks again for all the reviews and story alerts! I have decided that the characters are going to be fifth years instead of fourth. I think it will work out better that way. Some very interesting stuff happens in this chapter… or does it? I will try to update soon but I have this really crappy project. Grrrrr. I hope to update within the next few weeks. This is only half of the chapter so I will post part too. Haha enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 and ½ **

Victoria Hauser's POV

I started to walk toward the compartment. I reached the door, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

I glanced to see my three best girl friends and the boy I like asleep.

Lily got up looking angry but amused at the same time. "What in the name of Merlin's pants did you run out for?"

Albus stirred but didn't wake.

I ignored the question and grabbed my stuff. I looked at all three of them with a sorta sad smile on my face. "I'll tell you later when we have our GRC" I said. (GRC means Gryffindor Room Chat, it's like our place where we have long discussions at)

Lily opened her mouth to retort but Rose beat her to it "Ok Vic, but you have some explaining to do. Where are you going?"

"Long story, but to make it short I found a first year girl sitting by herself. I told her I would walk her down to the boats. I'll see you guys at the feast." I looked for my jacket, which was the only thing missing from my trunk.

I saw it but I really didn't want to get it. Albus Potter was sitting on it. "Crap" I muttered.

I turned to the girls "Can one of you bring me my jacket?" I said sweetly.

They smirked and said together "nope"

My smile faded and I breathed out really loud. I put my stuff down in an empty seat and walked over to Albus.

I nudged him in the shoulder but he didn't move. I bent down to grab my jacket sleeve off the floor when I felt a hard push in my lower back.

I fell right into Albus Potter's lap.

He woke up with a start to see my face turning beet red, with me staring up at him. I tried to get up but he wrapped his arms around me.

My face went even redder. I tried fighting the urge to sigh; thankfully it worked, so I glared at my best friends.

"Which one of you pushed me into _his _lap" I said angrily.

Lily, Rose, and Melody just sat their smiling sweetly.

Melody then stood up and said "I think we should leave the happy couple alone, don't you girls?" They burst out laughing and grabbed their stuff.

"Fine! Fine just leave me but Lily. Can you take Bailey down to Hagrid she's five compartments down." I said with a hint of bitterness in every fine I used.

"Sure Victoria!" Lily said before closing the compartment door.

I glanced up to see Albus staring at me.

"…Albus"

"Yes my peach?"

I fought the urge to smile again, and then I remembered that pretty blonde chick. "LET ME GO!"

"Not until you tell me why you're mad at me" he said smirking

"I'm not mad at you…..I'm FURIOUS at you"

"Tell me why or I will….kiss your forehead, I could go to your lips but I wanted to save that one for more drastic measures" he said moving his eyebrows up and down.

"… I'd rather you not do that. Your _girlfriend" _I said that as bitterly as I could "might be mad at you"

He let me go shocked. I went over to grab my stuff but he grabbed my arm. "I don't have a girlfriend"

I looked into his eyes, trying to figure out if I believed him or not.

"Let go Albus." I whispered.

He let go and I grabbed my stuff. I looked at him one more time, holding back tears, and left the compartment for the second time that day.

I got off the train, looking around for my friends. I saw the familiar black hair of Melody mixed with the reds of Lily and Rose.

I walked over to them and said "Did you make sure she got to Hagrid alright?"

They all jumped and Lily turned around and said "Yes, Oh Victoria she is the sweetest thing. She keeps talking about you. She asked me if you were ok. She said you looked….. Sad" She glanced at my half smile and continued "Let me guess you didn't make up with your future"

"Don't even go there" I said. I started walking and they followed me. I could already tell that this year was going to be an interesting year.


	4. Chapter 3 and two halves: Who's this?

**A/N **Hello my dear witches and wizards and Happy December! It's that time again! Update time! Sorry it's been a while but you know how school is. I will update more now that I got this project done, but for now here is chapter 3 and two halves! Read, Review, and Enjoy!

I walked in the great hall in awe. Every year is just the same. I never get tired of this place.

I sat down between the girls and Albus sat across from me.

I noticed Melody smirk and I kicked her on her shin.

Rose on the other side of her laughed until Scorpius sat in front of her. I laughed then. She leaned back and said "Oh shut up Vic"

"Yes my dear kind woman" I said mockingly.

I looked at my plate and I chanced a glance at Albus.

He was staring at me and smirked when I looked at him. "Bloody boys" I muttered.

Albus looked straight at me and started to say "Wha…"

Professor McGonagall interrupted by the sorting of the first years. She really was getting old.

I looked for my brown haired friend and saw her with another brown haired girl. I smiled and she glanced at me and waved.

"Who's your friend?" Albus asked. I turned around to see he looked like he was going to get a slap in the face.

"Her name is Bailey" I said watching Albus relax, obviously pleased about not getting smacked.

"I met her on the train after… I left" I continued going a little red.

Albus was saved from answering by Professor McGonagall saying "HEART, BAILEY"

I watched as my first year friend go sit on that stool and put the familiar sorting hat on her head. She looked nervous and excited all at the same time.

About a minute later that hat said "GRYFFINDOR!"

I cheered and clapped along with the other Gryffindors. Bailey came over and gave me a hug. I chuckled and she said "Thanks Vic"

She went back down to sit with the other first year Gryffindors.

The other kids got sorted and we all welcomed them with a big Hogwarts round of applause.

Everything died down when Professor McGonagall raised her hands. "Welcome new students and welcome back old ones. We would like to tell the first years that the Forbidden Forest is off limits, some of my house could relearn this rule as well."

She glanced at my section of the table. Ok I know what you're thinking; the six of us get in trouble please… Ok we could learn this rule but that's a different story.

"WE LOVE YOU TOO MINNIE!" James called.

Professor McGonagall glared at James and continued.

"This year at Hogwarts there will be a special event, but first I have an announcement. I have decided to go into retirement."

The Gryffindor table burst in a round of No's before Professor McGonagall raised her hand.

"I have taught here for many years, I have even taught some of your grandparents, now enough of my formalities. We are pleased to introduce a new Headmaster who will replace me. I will teach a last year of Transfiguration before I retire. Please give a round of applause to Headmaster Hillsman."

I glanced over Lily's head to see a man I hadn't noticed before.

He had long brown hair, does every headmaster have long hair at this school or is it just me? I noticed he was around 50 years old. He stood up and waved a polite hand before sitting back down.

The applause died down and Professor McGonagall continued once more. "As I was saying a big event will take place at our school. I'm not even sure what it is really. Professor Longbottom says he will give us the information when the time is right."

Neville… I mean Professor Longbottom stood up. "I might as well tell you now some of what is going to happen. This year in Hogwarts to honor our Professor, forgive me headmistress, you were my professor once as well, each of the professors have a special… event planned to say a big thank you. Some other old classmates of mine will be returning too, to show their gratification to Professor McGonagall. I will tell you the morning of the first event about what is going to happen."

Professor Longbottom sat down and Professor McGonagall stood speechless. I glanced around my table. We all were excited. We had heard of the awesome events from Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. I know that I hoped there would be some sort of Quidditch tournament.

"I wonder what the events will be." I said over the hum of all the other people probably asking the same question.

"Who knows? There is no telling with our professors." Scorpius said.

"True" I said back, glancing at the staff table.

Professor McGonagall still stood speechless. The new Headmaster stood and spoke for the first time.

"Well lets all dig in!" he spoke in a clear voice.

We all obliged. Every food imaginable appeared on the tables. I grabbed some chicken and enjoyed all the conversations around me.

Rose, Lily, and Melody kept trying to get me to say what happened on the train but stubborn as I am I refused to tell them anything just yet.

The Headmaster stood once again and said "Now that we are pleasantly plump with that magnificent meal, let's all attire to our beds. Good Night!"

The sound of screeching chairs was heard and Prefects were shouting "First Years! Follow me and Keep up!"

I caught a glimpse of Bailey and her friend running toward Samantha Winchester, a friend of ours and fellow Prefect, excitedly.

I smiled and made my way to the fat lady. Albus and Scorpius were lagging behind talking. Us four girls were skipping and saying hey to our friends in the corridors.

We arrived at the Fat Lady; the password for now is Hippogriff, and entered our awesome common room. I walked over the edge of the painting and ran right into someone, someone who I had not expected to see…

Ever at Hogwarts.

**CLIFFHANGER! I know you all must hate me for not updating! I am sooo sorry! I will update again this weekend! I promise on Harry Potter's life! (that is saying something!)**

**Hope you enjoyed it and it was sorta a filler chapter. Who did Victoria run in to? Well you will figure out soon!**

**Till next time my dear witches and wizards,**

**Siriusly luvs Harry Potter**


	5. Chapter 4 Bloody Boys and Quidditch

**Chapter 4 is here! Well I hope you all enjoy this. Please review! I would really appreciate it! On with the story!**

"John?" I asked questionably. I looked up to the blue robed, black haired boy.

"Victoria? Victoria how nice to see you!" he said.

I gave him a hug. John was my neighbor for around three years while I was living with those things I call parents. We were best of friends until he moved three years ago, saying his dad's work moved around a lot.

"Ravenclaw? I can see that in you." I joked.

"I can see you in Gryffindor, you were always shooting off that mouth of yours!" he teased back.

"Hey not all Gryffindors are bad!" I replied back. I heard a cough and noticed that we were blocking the portrait way.

"Sorry!" I said and moved out of the way.

"Hey we'll catch up later ok Victoria. I got to go." He called as he moved out of the portrait.

"Bye John!" I said. I turned around to see five people staring at me.

"Who"

"The"

"Bloody"

"Baron"

"Was that?" they all said.

"Oh he was my neighbor for about three years. We used to be really good friends." I said. Their eyebrows were still raised.

"We were just friends you guys!" I said earnestly. I rolled my eyes at their expressions.

"Well he was good looking" said Lily. I laughed and so did Rose and Melody.

The boys just glanced at each other before Scorpius said "We'll me and lover boy here will make our way upstairs. Good night my fair ladies" he grabbed Albus's cloak and they retreated to the top of the boy's staircase.

"Come on Victoria, you have a lot of explaining to do." Melody said.

Before we could take a step, however, a tall dark skin girl walked over.

"Hauser. Potter. First Quidditch practice is next Tuesday, were going to get a head start on the cup this year. This is my last year and we have to win! Just be there after supper ok? Tell the guys too." She walked away just as fast as she had appeared.

"Wow I think that is a new record for her," Lily said stopping to stare at the red and gold staircase our Quidditch captain had just gone up, "last year she came to tell us on the second day of classes"

I laughed and headed to our dorm.

I loved the red and gold colors of Gryffindor. They always made everything feel homier. I collapsed on my bed and looked at the top of my bed hangings. I saw a lump in the top and I sat up and poked it. I heard a hiss and soon realized my kitty was on top of my bed canopy.

I reached up to get him and I got a loud his in reply.

"Fine you bloody cat!" I hissed back at him.

I changed into my pajama's waiting for our GRC to start.

Lily was organizing her books (never would have guessed would ya?), Rose was writing something (mental note to ask later), and Melody was getting her clothes ready for tomorrow.

I sighed and got up, realizing they were going to take a couple of minutes.

"I'll be back, ok guys!" I yelled to them as I was walking out the door.

I ran down the stairs and across the common room. I figured I better tell Scorpius about Quidditch practice. Ok I am still a little ticked at Albus. Stupid…Bloody…Girl.

I ran up the boy's staircase and knocked.

I knocked and I heard Ben, maybe I couldn't tell the door muffled the voice, say come in. I turned the knob and noticed that Albus and Scorp were on their beds.

I ran to Scorpius's bed and jumped on top of it and said "SCORP! GUESS WHAT!"

He looked at me standing on his bed and said with a slight smirk "YOU FIGURED OUT YOU LIKE ALB"

"NO YOU IDIOT THAT'S NOT IT BUT…" I said jumping on Albus's bed.

'THERE", jumping back on Scorp's.

"IS" back to Albus's

"QUIDDITCH" Scorp's

"PRACTICE" jumped back to Albus's in which I gracefully fell over and off the bed between them.

"Ouch! Darn it. Anyhoo! THERE IS QUIDDTICH PRACTICE NEXT TUESDAY! Ok that's all I had to tell you. So what are you doing?"

Albus and Scorpius glanced at each other and back at me.

"I think that's a new record for Lennon. Didn't she come up to us on the second day of lesson's last year?" Scorp said glancing between me and Albus.

"Yep! I hope she doesn't make up run like we had to last year." I said and all three of us shuddered. Ashley Lennon decided we should get up a 5 in the morning every Saturday to run around the Black Lake. McGonagall was all for it saying that we need to get in shape.

"Well Scorp are you going to do it this year" I said leaning back on the bedside table, pulling my knees up so I could wrap my arms around them.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Are you going to ask Rose out this year?" Laughter was heard around the room. Albus even fell of his bed onto the floor. Scorpius turned red and said "I told you I don't like her like that!"

"Sure just keep telling yourself that Scorpy, but when you two get married I am one of the bridesmaids ok!" I said getting up. "Bye guys!" I said leaving a shell shocked Scorpius and the rest of the boys in the dorm in a fit of laughter.

"OH SHUT UP!" I heard from Scorpius as I walked down the stairs. I chuckled one day he would realize that he was madly in love with one of my best girl friends.

I ran across the common room and back up the girl's staircase.

I walked in to see all three of them on their beds chatting. They stopped when I walked in and Rose said "Where have you been?"

"Telling your future husband about Quidditch practice." I replied without skipping a beat.

I ran and jumped on my bed feeling Rose's eyes on my back. A knock on our door saved me from being yelled at by Rose. "COME IN" I yelled.

Two small girls walked in and one of them was Bailey. "BAILEY COME HERE GIRL!" I screamed and she laughed and gave me a hug.

"What's up with you and yelling?" she asked. "I heard you yelling at the boys in your year just a couple of minutes ago about Quidditch."

"Yeah I just wanted to let them know that Quidditch practice was next Tuesday." I replied.

"I think everyone heard that part" giggled the other girl. She glanced at me and said "I'm sorry I should introduce myself. My name is Hannah Brenner."

"Nice to meet you! These are my roommates Lily, Rose, and Melody." A chorus of hellos went around the room.

"Victoria, we can't stay long but we just wanted to ask you a question." Bailey said. I thought I saw a smirk for a second but then again it probably was just the lighting in here.

"Shoot."

"Well we were wondering who your boyfriend was. The one sitting across from you at dinner" Bailey continued. Hannah giggled.

Melody, Rose, and Lily busted out laughing. Bailey looked confused. "Bailey. He is not my boyfriend." I said shooting a glare at three of my best friends.

Rose piped up with tears in her eyes. "Yet Bailey, she means yet. I bet you by the end of this year they will be going out." She smirked at me.

"Oh shut up the lot of you! I do not like that boy!" I said my face turning pink.

"Just this morning you told us you did" said Melody with a knowing look in her eye.

"Well…Well… I don't know ok!"

"Sorry Victoria but the way you to looked at each other; it looked really obvious to me." Bailey continued glancing around the room at the nodding heads.

I groaned and leaned my head back down on my bed. "Bloody Boys!" I said and grabbed my pillow.

There never going to leave me alone are they?

**Well another chapter gone! Hope you enjoyed it and please review! I love them almost as much as I love Harry Potter. Update and I will give you a chocolate frog!**

**Maybe. **

**Until next time! ~ Siriusly luvs Harry Potter**


	6. Chapter 5 Hair and Herbology

**I am so sorry my fellow readers! I have neglected you all from the story of Victoria Hauser! School is a dreadful place with lots of homework but I digress. Heres to all of you out there who are still following me on this journey.**

**Enjoy!**

**Victoria's POV**

I woke up with a start.

Coffee had decided to jump on me before my alarm had gone off.

"Bloody cat!" I exclaimed as I looked at my alarm clock. It read 7:34.

"OH MY HIPPOGRIFFS!" I yelled trying to find my uniform. Thanking Merlin that I showered the night before after Bailey and her friend had left.

I found my shirt and skirt, yanked them on and went hunting for my shoes. After I had everything situated I chanced a glance in the mirror.

My hair was down.

Now if you know me, I am the one who always has their hair in a ponytail, always.

"Great Merlin" I hissed under my breath as I dove for my red and gold trunk.

Five minutes later and a couple of newly found chocolate frogs, my trunks contents spread out on my bed and I couldn't even find a ponytail holder.

I grabbed my schoolbag, wand, and ran down the stairs to the great hall. As I got to the doors, it hit me. Lily said she was going to do a makeover on me this year. She probably stole all of my precious hair bows.

I walked in and tried to ignore the stares as I walked to the Gryffindor table.

"What happened to… Woah Vic I never knew you wore your hair down!" said Scorpius whose mouth was full of bacon.

I shot a look at Scorpius and turned to face my best friends who were all smiling at me.

"Why? In the name of Merlin's Pants did you take my ponytail holders! I always have my hair up!" I half yelled at them.

"I told you, you were going to change this year." said Lily in a calm serious tone of voice.

I shot a mock glare at Lily and looked around at our table. One person was missing.

"Where is Albus?" I asked casually to the girls but Scorpius was the one who answered.

"Looking for your future husband I take it, hold on I might be able to bring him over" he said with a smirk. I could feel payback for last night rising up and it was coming really fast. Before I could do anything Scorpius was on the table.

"IF I COULD HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE! THERE IS A LADY HERE LOOKING FOR A CERTAIN BLACK HAIRED, BESPECKLED BOY BY THE NAME OF A.."

I jumped on the table and yelled "SCORPIUS MALFOY DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!"

He just looked at me and mouthed "payback"

I was about to tell him where he was going to find payback when I heard McGonagall say "VICTORIA HAUSER AND SCORPIUS MALFOY!"

We looked at her and smiled. "Hi Minnie! We were just having a lovely chat about who Victoria was going to marry one day" said Scorpius.

I smacked Scorpius on the arm so hard he fell off the table. The Great Hall busted into a fit of laughter.

I jumped down from the table and grabbed Scorpius by the arm.

Great, I thought, This is just a grand way to start off my first day as a fifth year. I drug Scorpius to the Head table. I glanced up and down the table to see my professor's faces. The Headmaster looked like he was about to crack a smile. He winked at me and turned toward McGonagall.

I looked into the eyes of my head of house. She just stood there for a second as if deciding the most gruesome punishment.

"Since it is the first day back I will not be giving you a detention. I think it is a record at Hogwarts for somebody to almost get a detention on the first day. Well except for James and Fred." She paused and I heard behind me "MINNIE!" from two voices. I chuckled.

"But", oh shoot I thought, "I will be asking Ms. Lennon to make you to run five extra laps around the lake every morning for a week" she said.

My mouth dropped and I glanced at Scorpius whose facial features strongly resembled mine.

"But Professor, don't" I started.

"Would you like to run for an extra three weeks Ms. Hauser?" she said looking straight in my eyes.

"No Professor" I said.

We turned around and headed back to our table.

"Nice going Scorp" I said weaving around a few Ravenclaws who were getting up from their table.

"Well if you hadn't mentioned Rose last night we wouldn't have need to make a scene now would we?" he said scowling remembering last night.

"Well you do like her" I said smiling sweetly at him.

"And you like Albus" he said smirking at me.

We arrived at our table and grabbed our schedules.

I looked at Lily, Rose, and Melody who had tears coming down their faces.

Lily looked at me and started busting out laughing.

I rolled my eyes at my best friends and looked at my schedule. Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

"Come on you five, were going to be late!" yelled a voice up ahead.

Albus was standing there looking at me with his mouth slightly open.

I felt my cheeks tingle as I walked up to him.

"Your sister and my other friends are coming soon I hope. Where were you this morning?" I asked.

Everybody was piling out of the Great Hall so we got out of the way and stood by the staircase.

"I was talking to my dad, he is teaching Defense this week." He said looking at my hair, "When did you start wearing your hair down?"

"Lily thought it would be funny to take all of my ponytail holders." I explained.

Albus smiled and said "Sounds like something she would do. I think she has a little bit of James in her. I think she gets her good looks from having such a handsome brother though." He said striking a pose.

I laughed and said "Oh yes Albus you keep on thinking that"

He smiled and was about to say something but James walked up.

"You two lovebirds going to skive off the first class of the day?" he said.

"Oh shut up James" I said

Fred walked up and said "Victoria it looks like someone else agrees with us on your marriage status. Now when you and"

"Come on Albus" I said grabbing his hands ignoring the prickly feeling as I took them, "Were going to be late for Herbology"

I shot a look that said "Were talking later" behind me at James and Fred who were standing there grinning.

I slowed down to a walk as we ran outside.

"What was that all about?" asked Albus

"I talked to Fred and James yesterday and they were just picking on me" I said.

I looked everywhere except at Albus. I could feel his stare as I looked at the approaching greenhouses. Hogwarts was really a beautiful place.

We approached the door and I reached for the handle. My hand was still in Albus's. "Sorry" I said and was about to take my hand out of his.

"Victoria" Albus said and I looked into those green eyes of his.

Then out of nowhere the door to the greenhouses opened to our whole class and a smirking Professor Longbottom.

"Shoot" I heard Albus mummer under his breath.

I took a deep breath and said "Good Morning Professor"

This is going to be awkward.

**Well what did you guys think? I hope you like it!**

**What was Albus going to say to Victoria? What do you think Neville is going to say to them?**

**Review and I will give you a big box of every flavor beans! And the next chapter!**

**Until next time my dear witches and wizards**

**~Siriusly luvs Harry Potter**


	7. Chapter 6 Awkward Moments and Crazy Guys

**Oh my gosh I am such a bad writer! Sorry guys I haven't updated in a long time! My professors really hate me (they give more homework than Snape!)**

**Well here is a chapter that is long overdue! Chapter 6! Enjoy! Oh and thank you all for adding me to your favorites and story alerts! I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR IT! **

Chapter 6: Awkward Moments and Crazy Guys

Victoria POV

"Well Victoria Hauser and Albus Potter what a lovely surprise" Professor Longbottom said.

I walked past him red faced and tried to ignore the staring. I took a place beside Melody and Albus soon meandered over to my side. Professor Longbottom soon came back to the head of the green house.

"Well now our golden couple has arrived we can continue on with our lesson" He said with his eyes twinkling with mischief.

I groaned inwardly. Lovely, I thought, what a great first day back.

Neville went on about the huge flower in the center of the table. It was quite beautiful. The pink petals shined as if they had glitter poured on them.

"The Perilous Daisy is a rare plant found in the few swamps of Scotland. We are going to try and collect the seeds from it today. Now it may look pretty on the outside but it will bite… hard. Surprisingly the daisy doesn't like young ladies." Neville said walking around the room until he reached the plant.

"Great" said one Ravenclaw girl, "This is just what we need to learn about a biting plant."

"Well if you don't think it's so important then why don't you just leave" Lily retorted.

That shut the Ravenclaw girl up. If you suggest to them to leave a class it's like telling a Slytherin they can't pick on first years.

Neville soon called all the guys up to gather seeds from the daisy. Lily soon turned to me and said "Well did you and my dear brother have a nice chat or did you decide to communicate in other ways?"

"No Lily! Will you stop trying to put your brother and myself together" I told her glancing at the guys to see if they were listening in.

"You guys are going to end up together and you know it!" she continued. I glared. "Fine, fine I'll stop" she finished. Melody and Rose started laughing.

I glanced at them and attempted not to laugh, which I failed at. We all were laughing and holding on to each other. "Victoria" Rose started, "We love you like a sister and we just think its fun to mess with you."

I looked at my three best friends and said "What would I do without you guys. I mean I might actually have a normal life without you three. Wouldn't that be awful!"

Albus POV

I walked over to that ghastly pink plant with Scorpius. Michael Short was now attempting to get seeds from the leaves of the plant.

"Well did you and Victoria have a lovely time?" asked Scorpius smirking. I rolled my eyes and pushed my glasses up my noise.

"We had a nice time chatting we just got held up by my brothers" I said not looking at him.

Scorpius was about to say something when a tall Ravenclaw boy walked over with a couple of guys. "Hey Potter" he said. I soon recognized him as Greg Thompson. All the girls in school were just crazy over him. "Hey Greg" I said in a flat tone.

"My buddies and I were just wondering if you were dating Hauser. She looks good this year don't ya think?" he continued his voice almost mocking as if Victoria was a trophy he planned to get.

"No I'm not dating her but if you even attempt to you will find at least ten guys after you Thompson" I said feeling anger bubble deep in my gut.

"Yeah yeah whatever" he said and started to walk over to the girls.

I tried to go but Scorpius stopped me. "Let go Scorp I need to go and beat the guy to a pulp!" I half yelled at my best mate.

"Mate just calm down I really don't think Victoria is going to go out with that creep" he said almost smiling. I shrugged him off irritably before saying "How do you know? Half the girls are swooning over him!" My heart went to my feet. Why do I even care if she goes out with anyone. Merlin's beard.

Before I could contemplate any further, I heard a scream over on the other side of the greenhouse. All the guys looked over to see the same picture. I had to take my glasses off and clean them just to make sure what I was seeing.

Michael Short was holding his nose and blood was pouring out between his fingers.

The person who punched the 'bloody' git?

That person to my amusement was the one and only Victoria Hauser.

**Another cliffie my fellow witches and wizards! I am quite happy this chapter and I leave you with a view things to think on.**

**Has Albus just realized he may like Victoria?**

**Why did Victoria punch Michael? **

**Are you going to press the review or add to favorites button down below? **

**Have a great weekend everybody! Thanks for reading!**

**Till next time my dear readers!**

**SiriuslyluvsHarryPotter**


End file.
